Isabella Clearwater
by LilIzzy
Summary: Isabella Clearwater returns home after her father has a heart attack putting him into forks hospital. When she arrives the pack is surprised by what happens…
1. Return Home

**Summary – Isabella Clearwater returns home after her father has a heart attack putting him into forks hospital. When she arrives the pack is surprised by what happens…**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the twilight saga collection or there content.**

**Chapter 1 - Return Home**

I got a phone call yesterday from mom saying that dad is in hospital and if I could get there as soon as possible. So here I am sitting on a plane flying back home to La Push where one of the pack left my car at the airport for me.

The plane lands. I quickly get my luggage before heading out to my car. When I reach it I put my bags in the trunk before getting in driving to Forks Hospital. I arrive at the hospital shortly and parked in the lot. **B**efore heading inside going over to the main desk.

"Can I help you?" The women behind the desk asked while looking me up and down.

"Yes I'm looking for Harry Clearwater."

"Are you family?"

"I'm his daughter so if you don't mind which room." She looked shocked at how I spoken but quickly replied.

"Room 402" I smiled at her before walking to the lift heading up to his room. When I reach the room I could hear laughter and people talking. I walk in slowly as everyone looks at me

"Izzy" Leah practically shouts before jumping at me.

"It's great to see you to Lee-Lee." She got off me before looking me up and down.

"You've grown." Everyone laughed at this.

"You have too wow." She starts laughing when she notices my shoes.

"Heals?"

"I'm not clumsy anymore." I look over to dad he's smiling.

"Dad"

"Come here give your dad a hug." Everyone laughs again. I walk over to him carefully giving him a hug.

"How's everything?" He asks as I pull away slightly.

"Where all good as soon as I told the guys they helped me pack and stuff. I'm going to stay for my senior year here if it's okay. So you could have them coming down here and I'll be visiting them as well."

"Of course we'll talk about it later. It's good to have you home."

"It's good to back." He laughed. The door opens and in walks the doctor as soon as I see him I jump up.

"Carlisle" He looks over to me.

"Isabella what you doing here?" Everyone was looking at each other before looking at me a Carlisle very confused.

"I'm coming home for the year when I found out about dad."

"I forgot you're from La Push. I heard you saw Emmet and Edward last week." I nodded

"Yes we caught up after they hunted the bears." He laughed as I walked over to him giving him a hug.

"I heard you joked about that with them." I nodded he smiled.

"Hell yes hows the rest of your family?"

"Good the others are moaning about going to school but you know."

"I got an idea I'm coming back for my senior year. Will you allow me to come on Forks land so I can join them in school?" He looked at me.

"Can you put up with our smell?" Trying to keep a straight face but we both burst out laughing.

"Carlisle you know you smell like flowers and spices to me."

"Always comparing our scents." I hit him gently.

"Yes" I turned to everyone else they were all looking at me.

"Did you not tell them?" Carlisle whispered in my ear. I looked at him before answering.

"No"

"What the hell." Leah spoke first. I looked at her then to everyone else.

"Guys I know Carlisle and all the Cullen's as well as the rest of pack I'm with. We're all great friends."

"Bells you know there leeches right?" Leah asked

"Yes but there's no harm trust me. Anyway Carlisle is our pack doctor for our whole pack. If anyone of us gets hurt or sick, he comes so that we don't have to go to the hospital and let them try to figure out how where not dead from our temperature."

"Your friends with the Cullen's?" I look to dad.

"Yes Carlisle helped me a lot when it was mating season. Since I was the only female there. The pack wanted to mate with me." Carlisle laughed at this. I looked at him before I laughed.

"I remember that too well. You came running into the house quicker than Edward to hide from them all." We both laughed at the memory of that day.

"You helped her with that?" Dad asked

"Yes she wasn't ready for that then so she came to see if I could give her something to stop her from that happening." Dad nodded his head my phone went off.

"Hello"

_"When were you going to tell me that you were going back to Forks?" Alice shouted down the phone I moved it away slightly._

"I wasn't"

_"Isabella Clearwater what is this I hear." Esme shouts into the phone Carlisle burst out laughing_.

"Hey I was going to surprise you all coming by but she spoiled it again hyper pixie." Esme laughing now.

_"Sorry dear where you at right now?"_

"With your husband."

_"Carlisle Cullen" I hand him the phone he starts talking to her_.

"Yes dear"

_"Carlisle lying to me now." She was laughing on the other end_.

"I didn't know she came home dear."

_"Well you tell her to get here when she's finished."_

"Yes dear" They said good bye before hanging up.

I burst out laughing

"She has you wrapped round her finger." He hands me the phone back.

"Whatever" I laugh shaking my head he looks at me shocked.

"Whatever. Carlisle please never repeat that. It sounds wired coming from you." Everyone burst out laughing. He shakes his head before he pulls the chart out to check on dad. When he's finished I grab the chart from him. Looking it over he smiles at me.

"Damn" I mutter Carlisle laughs.

"Poor Bella I win again." We laugh

"Hey I expect the best from you Carlisle or else." He pulls me over to him making sure I was looking in his eyes.

"I will okay. He's okay I promise. You know I will do whatever I can but he's going to be okay." I could feel a tear run down my cheek he wiped it away.

"I just worried you know."

"I don't blame you especially after.." I nodded

"Thank you"

"I made a promise to you that anyone you care for will get the best care. Did I not?" I nodded he smiled.

"That is what they will get okay. And like I said your dad is good. He should be able to go home soon okay." I smiled hugging Carlisle again before pulling away…


	2. Finding out about Marcus

**In review some asked me an important question which I have answered below before starting the chapter so you know.**

**Q. Is Isabella younger or older than Seth and Leah?**

**A. Seth is 14 Leah is 16 and Isabella is 18.**

**Hope you like the twist to the story.**

**Chapter 2 - Finding out about Marcus**

**Bella's POV**

I pulled away from Carlisle, he looked at me.

"You sure as hell have grown and are stronger what you been eating?"

"Usual but you know with a full pack of boys you learn how to fight easily." He smiled as others laughed. My phone went off I looked at the id it was Marci. I quickly picked up.

_"Hey Baby" _Everyone went very still

"Hey you too."

_"I miss you." _

"Baby I know what it feels like. But I promise to come to you soon. You know my brothers. But we're trying to locate my brother Carlisle to tell him of the wonderful news."

_"Baby are you serious? I know where he is."_

"You do?"

_"Yes he's in the room with me right now baby."_

"You could have told me."

_"I didn't know he was the one you were looking for. You just told me you were looking for your third brother." _I heard laughter coming from his end.

"I'm sorry baby you know me, I forgot. Anyway Chelsea has offered to teleport me to you. I miss you too much and I need to speak with dear old brother of mine." I jumped up and down giggling.

_"Really you're coming."_

"Yes I was still planning my trip anyway. But if you're with my brother then I will come early."

_"Does that mean?"_

"If you want to baby." I giggled again.

_"Hell I want to. I know you wanted to wait because of what we've been told will happen from my pack elders. But I don't give a shit anymore. I need you with me. Maybe you could ask Heidi to change you're look to come to high school with me."_

"Honey I would love too. I have some of the guards fly over Friday alright?"

_"Yep" _

"Well we got the weekend to get cosy. Then I have Heidi change me for Monday okay."

_"Hell yes!" I shouted _

"No need to shout dear now where can I find you? Chelsea needs a destination."

_"Forks Hospital visiting dad." _

"Oh I totally forgot hows your dad?"

_"Good your brother is his doctor. He said he is going to be alright." He signed_

"I'm so glad he's okay you had me really worried. I know how you care for them all especially

your dad."

_"I know but he's okay. I'm fine now you didn't feel anything did you?"_

"I felt you honey I was really worried but I knew you needed some time before I phoned."

_"Thanks honey when are you coming"_

"In about twenty minutes. I will follow you scent dear."

"Okay hurry baby." He laughed before hanging up.

I looked at everyone before looking at Carlisle. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Would you like to tell me which brother is it?" He asked gently.

"Marcus. I'm sorry Carlisle you know we met a few months ago. Well we imprinted on each other the vampire way." He nodded

"We both were confused so we went to see the elders. They told us of a legend/prophecy about one of your kind mating with a shifter. But the shifter will become full immortal on her twentieth birthday. She has powers that will grow when she gets older they couldn't believe that I was the female to be that person. To bring together shifters and vampires hopefully all other species following." He looked shocked. I didn't realize it had taken twenty minutes to explain.

I smelt the air knowing Marcus was here. I moved to the door before opening it he was in the hall looking straight at me. I smiled he ran over to me at human speed picking me up kissing me deeply.

"I missed you. It hurt slightly."

"I know the feeling." He placed me back down before kissing me again. I pulled my necklace out from my top before taking the ring off placing it in his hand he carefully slid it on my right finger. Before kissing me again, someone coughed loudly. We pulled away looking at the door way. Carlisle was standing there fully shocked. Marcus pulled me over with him so he could look at his brother.

"Brother it is so good to see you. We have been trying to locate you for a few weeks now."

"It is wonderful to see you as well brother. I just learned of you involvement with dear Isabella here may I ask how."

"Dear brother do not be alarmed. Isabella here was visiting Italy with her pack they took a tour of the castle. As soon as I meet eyes with her well you know. But if you notice dear brother I have changed but also have your other brothers and the guard from being involved with this beautiful women." Carlisle looked at me before looking at his brother before he noticed his eyes were like his.

"Brother your eyes are gold."

"They are dear brother for some reason after we meet dear Isabella here human blood smelt different in a nasty way but animal blood is much better." Carlisle shook his head.

"Well as good as this is I should explain. So how about we go in the room shut the door then I will explain to everyone." Carlisle nodded going inside I looked to Marcus he looked worried a little. I pulled him face down to me kissing him before looking into his eyes.

"It will be fine come on." We walked in the room slowly before I shut the door. I could feel all eyes on us both. Marcus stood carefully behind me pulling me gently to him.

"Well I guess I should explain this."

"Honey" I looked up at mom. "Please explain this fully we are very confused right now." I nodded.

"Well a few months ago the whole pack decided we needed a holiday. So we decided on Italy. We went to Florence but we also decided to visit Volterra. So we took a tour bus to the city. We were wandering around being very careful as we could tell there was vampires there. When one of them was gathering some humans, we managed to get in the group. When we got to the throne room the whole pack formed a circle around the humans. I was at the front with the alpha we looked at three of them sitting on chairs. I remember the conversation like it was yesterday

**Flashback – Italy throne room**

"_Isabella what we do?" I looked to them watching everyone I stepped out of line. _

"_Nothing completely nothing unless I say otherwise." I looked around completely. _

"_Well what do we have here?" I quickly turned to see the middle vampire stand up approaching me slowly _

"_I wouldn't, Eric" He looked at me knowing the look I had. "Take them out here Eric please." He shook my head I went over to him._

"_Do I need to break something because I will. Eric now take this lovely group back out to the festival and then wait for me." _

_"You are not being left alone in a room full of them." Looking towards the one standing close to the vampires moved to the doors I smirked lifting my hands up slightly. Before twisting my finger a little freezing the group of humans. _

"_Move or I will move you."_

"_Were hungry so no." I laughed before flicking my hands slightly. They were sent in the air and into the wall. I use the power again to move the doors open. I looked to Eric. _

"_Take the group back to the festival." I went over to them all before formatting a bubble of them connecting my mind with them._

"**You decided to go for a tour of the castle. You will not remember what you seen or what we are. Enjoy the festival. Together." I spoke aloud and in their minds before smirking as they all unfroze looking at me before Eric ushered them out looking at me.**

"**Thanks for that we don't need..."**

"**Eric it is my job to do that just make sure you don't touch them. You know how it works they won't remember anything as long as they meet the destination I told them to meet. Without them being reminded of what happened. Also, it helps with practically anything I want." **

"**Yes it does just remember to not use it all the time you know how it gets to you." I nodded he left I flicked my wrist slamming the doors shut before turning around.**

"_Now care to explain why you hunt so many humans and also take children." He looked taken aback a little before he smiled._

"_We just get a group of people then we feed." I nodded _

_"And why children. I don't condone human drinkers much especially if they kill children." _

"_We kill who we like little girl." I turned to the vampire before jumping at him grabbing his thought. "Silly Demtri if I'm correct. One of the best trackers of your kind. But also the best fighter. But what now. I could simply kill you slowly or I could use the power of an element to kill you quickly. What do you say." He looked at me slightly scared._

"_How you know my name." I laughed grabbing him tighter by the neck._

"_Ah you see a little gift I have is shifter's can hear each other in there wolf form. But I can hear anyone no matter what. But not only that I can speak to you mentally. Humans are wired but to implant a memory or get rid of one I can mentally do it." _

"_Yes but your stupid to leave yourself in a room of over thirty vampires especially when their hungry." _

"_You know who you remind me of someone called Stefan. He was a Romanian who tried to take me from my tribe when he saw what I could do. Hell he looked a little like you right now. You can't decide to either be scared or brave. He couldn't either until he turned to dust with a few of the other's he brought with him. His other friends ran scared of what would happen." _

"_You killed Stefan from the Romanian coven?" I let him go. Walking away before turning back to him._

"_Yes simple really but I heard a rumor that they lost half of the coven that day. Shame really there thoughts were great. 'Get the girl she'll help us over rule those Italians' I laughed at that thought. The great royals the most powerful coven in your kind. Hell even I wouldn't try that even if I am more powerful than you all." I turned to a small girl and glared at her._

"_Will you stop it's annoying you'll never get through the shield so stop tying." She glared at me before mumbling bitch under breath._

"_Oh would you like a taste of you own power?" I reversed her power onto herself she screamed falling to floor. The boy next to her snarled at me before bending down to her she was writhing on the ground._

"_Stop it" He snarled at me I laughed stopping as my phone went off_

"**Hello" angry slightly **

"**Isabella how is that a way to greet me?" Carlisle spoke **

"**What I'm busy."**

"**Busy with what. I came to see you to give you the tablets before you know and you're not here and the elders are all hush hush. Care to explain."**

"**I happen to be in the middle of something please Carlisle." **

"**Don't you Carlisle me, Edward said you're in Italy"**

"**Shit annoying pixie." I mumbled**

"**Isabella I told you never to go to Volterra unless I was there. What are you thinking?"**

"**Enjoying a trip. Well I was."**

"**Isabella I told you not to go for a reason my brother's may be human drinkers but they can be a lot of work sometimes. I understand you saving the humans but still what were you thinking"**

"**Carlisle you know me I don't condone children being killed that way. I did what I felt I needed to. To save them from that bloody hell. It's worse than losing a pack member. Even if I haven't meet them I still feel it. I understand the need to kill a human but children. If all your kind did was kill children there wouldn't be a human population left. Let alone blood." He gasped **

"**Isabella"**

"**No Carlisle. I understand killing adults but children never. I will not allow children to be killed that way."**

"**You never once said you condone our way."**

"**I don't like it but I can't stop it. But I will I will stop it if it involves any kids. It's not right to let them suffer that way." I looked around the room they all seemed shocked for some reason. **

"**Will you be careful Alice says she can't see you now?"**

"**Well I don't need someone watching my future. I'm always careful i'st the boys who aren't."**

"**Isabella my brothers are stronger than anyone that's who we are. I may not be with them but still they're the strongest. Why did you send the pack outside I do not know."**

"**Because I know that if they tied to do something the pack wouldn't hesitate to fight. I will not be the one to kill your brothers or there guard no matter what. Carlisle I do not do that especially after what you've told me. But the boys wouldn't understand why I can't."**

"**You sent them out no matter what happened to you?"**

"**I did what I wanted to do. I will not kill your brothers or let the boys either."**

"**What did you do?"**

"**Told them to go back to Florence. I'll be there later after going shopping in Rome."**

"**You sent the protection you had back to Florence!" He practically shouted.**

"**Carlisle don't speak to me like that. Yes I sent them to Florence. Who do you think you are to speak to me like that. Goodbye Carlisle I speak with you later." I hung up shaking my head before looking up at the man who was standing there smiling.**

"_You're the Isabella Carlisle speaks about?" _

"_Yes I am sorry about your dinner Aro. But I won't condone children being killed no matter who you are."_

"_Your quite powerful young one how is it that you are a shifter to be so powerful."_

"_We don't know. Neither does Carlisle. But with what happened with Stefan he promised never to say a word. I do not need your kind coming after me unless they want to die. I won't stop the boys from killing your kind but I will not kill Carlisle's brothers. He speaks very highly of everyone here."_

"_That is Carlisle for you. I'm Aro and this is Caius and Marcus." I looked at them both stopping on the man named Marcus. He looked at me I knew what happened insteantly._

"_You did not just do what I think you did?" He smiled_

"_Sorry"_

"_Sorry this is fucked up." _

**End of flashback**

Everyone was looking at us both

"You mean to tell me your pack took you to Volterra?" A man spoke. I let go of Marcus.

"You will not speak to me like that Sam you maybe alpha to my brother and sister. But you're not mine. So don't even try too." He looked taken aback by this.

"Your dating a leech Bella, is serious!" He shouted not to loud.

"Yes I am, and know this the bond between us is stronger than an imprint. So the pain of being away from each other is worse than an imprint." They were grasp around the room.

"What do you mean worst?"

"I have half of Marcus' wardrobe. His scent has to be near me, or I collapse. He has to touch my skin at least once a week or I get sick okay. So don't start." Marcus stepped closer to me as I was shaking slightly. Putting an arm around my waist nuzzling my neck.

"Isabella he didn't mean it to hurt you. There concerned a vampire and shifter imprinting is unheard of . It's never happened. Also for shifter's to get along with vampires is also unheard of. They're very protective of their lands and the people."

"I'm sorry Sam I just heard it all before. I don't need it from you as well. Also part of my coming back is because I wished to tell you that Marcus has proposed. We are getting married at Christmas but I'm afraid were going to mate before personally over weekend. If we don't, because of all of you being mostly male, Marcus may attack you. He would consider you are trying to take me from him. It happened with my pack. But luckily the bonds changed he's practically there dad and uncle to them all. They consider me there mother and auntie. We wanted to wait till I told you guys but it's difficult." Everyone looked at us both. I could see the the love we had for each other. Marcus nuzzled my neck placing kisses up and down before nipping at my neck. I moaned slightly and Marcus pulled me closer.

"It's okay love, they understand now. Look at me." I looked up at Marcus.

"Marcus"

"Shhh it's okay I promise. Do you want to go somewhere for a bit?" I nodded

"Okay Carlisle do you mind us going to your home. You know what will happen if we don't. We are fighting our instinks for months now we can't last much longer. Especially with the way Isabella is right now." Marcus spoke to Carlisle.

"Brother I understand here takes my car. I'll get Esme to pick me up later. Bella." I looked to him.

"Carlisle"

"I want to warn you right now that mating with a vampire is different to mating with shifters. The male vampires are very dominating especially with their mates. We mark our mates in three different places. Marcus your venom is the only way."

"I know brother we spoke with the elders from her pack they explained what would happen especially with our bond. I should warn everyone when we mate. Isabella will get more powers but also we won't be able to be near anyone for a day or two. The pull is too strong for us to be away from each other. Not even for a minute." Everyone nodded I looked to dad. I let go of Marcus going over to dad I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything. We wanted to find out as much as we could before we told anyone else."

"I understand Bella, he can come on the rez I trust you. We will speak with the Cullen's after I see my daughter tomorrow at home." I nodded hugging dad before going back over to Marcus.

"Thank you. Come on Isabella let's go visit the other's. Carlisle when is your shift finished?" I saw him look to his watch.

"About five minutes. I just have to discharge Harry then were good. Are you going to wait?" Marcus looked to me I nodded.

"It be best the other's may try to attack you. If Carlisle's there then we be okay." Marcus nodded Carlisle went out the room returning a couple minutes later with the discharge forms. Dad quickly signed them. After waiting for ten minutes we quickly left the hospital. Marcus and I are sitting in the back of Carlisle's car. Carlisle offered to drive. We were soon on our way to his home.


	3. Mating

**Chapter 3**

He drove to his home quickly. During this time Isabella and Marcus could not stop touching each other in the back seat. Carlisle was watching them closely now observing what they were doing. Carlisle pulled onto the driveway parking outside the front of the house.

**Izzy's POV**

When Carlisle stopped the car we quickly got out heading to the front door. Carlisle went inside first. We followed him in. Everyone was in the living room. Carlisle quickly told them the situation and why Marcus was here. We couldn't because all we were doing was staring at each other.

"Brother we're all going to hunt till morning. You have the second floor guest room for you both. Isabella. " I turned a little to look at him

"Yes Carlisle"

"I just wanted to tell you that need to follow whatever Marcus tells you to do during your mating and marking and enjoy yourself." I laughed nodding my head.

"Thanks Carlisle" Before I could tell what was happening I found myself being picked up by Marcus. He ran us both to the bedroom while everyone else left. Marcus placed me on the floor, before ordering me to strip. He shut the door. I started to take my clothing off. Marcus stopped me when I got to my bra and thong.

"Leave them on." I nodded standing at the edge of the bed. He grabbed my hips gently pulling me onto the bed were he attacked my lips and body with kisses. Trailing them down my body reaching my panties. He grinned up at me before ripping each side throwing them. Before I could move he licked from the bottom of my clit to the top before he started lapping at me. Nipping and sucking as he did after a few minutes of licking and sucking I was close to coming. When he bit on my clit making me come as well as marking me when he finished he kissed his way back up my body.

For the next couple hours Marcus made love to me over and over. Marking me two more times one on my breast and another on my neck. I soon fell asleep in Marcus arms curling up against him.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
